Rain Song
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, dengan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, mengoyaknya menjadi serpihan "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?" untuk event IVFA, bertemakan 'Sing'
1. Chapter 1

Hujan deras di luar sana. Titik-titik airnya yang bening bagai embun berlomba menuruni permukaan kaca jendela, berakhir di bingkainya yang berwarna cokelat kayu. Awan yang bergumul kelam merangkul langit, menutupi kebiruan cerah yang biasa dimiliki bentangnya.**  
**

Gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang itu menatap hampa ke arah jendela, terpaku menatap jarum-jarum air yang dituntun gravitasi. Iris kuning keemasannya menyiratkan keinginan samar akan kebebasan; layaknya angin yang mengiringi hujan di luar sana. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar kuning kecokelatan, seperti warna gitar pada umumnya, dengan sebuah senar yang hilang.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan-akan ruhnya ikut keluar bersama karbon dioksida yang berhembus dari saluran pernafasannya.

Jemari tangan kirinya kini memposisikan diri di leher gitar, menekan senar-senar tertentu yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Kemudian jemari tangan kanannya memetik pelan senar-senar tadi, menghasilkan rangkaian nada yang teratur dengan iringan percik hujan yang nyaris memenuhi indera pendengaran. Gadis berpiyama kelabu itu tak peduli, jemarinya menari lincah di leher gitar dan irisnya memandang kedua tangannya yang sibuk bergantian, tepat sebelum ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_It's because I'm afraid of being hated_

_That I'm always acting nice  
_

_But inside, i'm not like that  
_

_Fake personality is bad  
_

_[But I keep on smiling even it's hurt]_

Ia memetik senar paling bawah beberapa kali, kemudian memindahkan jemari tangan kirinya menuju senar lain dan memetiknya. Gadis bertinggi badan seratus limapuluh senti itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa lampu dari sebuah mobil terpantul di kaca jendela kamarnya._  
_

Dan itu berarti pertanda buruk.

_My heart whine in despair_

_I know that the me now and the me from the past_

_ is still the same, but  
_

_I'll be stronger than I used to be_

Jemari gadis itu, yang kukunya diwarnai sedemikian rupa dengan warna kuning emas, memainkan nada-nada penutup dari lagu pendek ciptaannya sendiri. Gemerisik hujan masih sama seperti tadi, berisik bagai suara televisi yang buram dan penuh dengan semut-semut hitam putih dua dimensi.

Samar, di balik gemerisik dan desir angin di luar sana, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki tergesa dan geraman seseorang. Namun sosok gadis pemain gitar itu tak menyadarinya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat oranye cerah bagai rona langit di kala senja. Berusaha melupakan bahwa di sekitarnya kini adalah benda-benda yang membuatnya putus asa; buku-buku ilmu alam dan ilmu sosial.

_BRAAAKK!_

Suara pintu didobrak dengan kasar. Sang empu iris kuning keemasan itu menoleh kaget ke asal suara, mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi. Dan ia mendapati bahwa pintu itu sudah rusak gerendelnya akibat dobrakan kasar dan penuh amarah dari sang pelaku. Sang gadis kian terpaku begitu menyadari siapa sang pendobrak.

Ayahnya, Akita Leon.

Pandangan gadis itu mengabur sedetik setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu terlihat sangat geram ketika melihat sebuah gitar terpangku di paha gadis itu. Gadis berambut sewarna emas itu memucat, tangannya mendingin dan kaku di sisi gitarnya.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" sang ayah merampas gitar itu dari pangkuan sang gadis. "BUKANKAH AYAH SUDAH BILANG BAHWA KAU HARUS FOKUS PADA MASA DEPANMU, NERU?"

_PRAAAAK!_

Gitar yang dibeli dengan uang tabungan gadis bernama Neru itu dilempar ke pojok ruangan, entah kerusakan apalagi yang akan diderita benda yang tinggal bersenar lima itu. Sang empu gitar mengernyit menahan rasa takut, menghindari tatapan nanar dari ayahnya.

"AYAH TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYENTUH MUSIK SEPERTI IBUMU YANG BEJAT ITU!" bentak ayahnya, kini mencengkeram kerah piyama Neru. "ATAU KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA AKITA LAGI SEPERTI IBUMU!"

Sang ayah menyentakkan anak gadisnya, melepaskan kerahnya dari cengkeraman dan menyebabkan gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dari tempat tidur. Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke pojok ruangan, menendang gitar malang yang beberapa saat lalu ia lempar tanpa pikir panjang dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku...," gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu, seakan mencegah ayahnya pergi, di antara rasa sakit di sikutnya yang mencegah tubuhnya membentur lantai. "Aku mencintai musik..., aku..., aku nggak akan membuang impianku hanya demi ilmu alam yang bahkan belum tentu bisa kupelajari..., aku...," gadis itu bisa merasakan matanya memanas, kemudian air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia lalu mengedipkan kedua mata, dan air matanya membuat jalur kecil di pipinya yang pucat.

_Plak!_

"KAU BERANI MELAWAN AYAH?" geram pria itu sambil memandang tajam anak bungsunya. "KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA INI LAGI! KELUAR KAMU DARI RUMAH INI! KELUAR!"

Dan gadis itu hanya pasrah ketika akhirnya ia berdiri di luar teras, diguyur hujan dan hanya berbekal gitar rusaknya, sedikit pakaian, dan uang tabungannya yang setia berada di kantongnya.

* * *

**Rain Song  
**

**Summary:**

Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, denan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?"

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Rain Song © Asakuro Yuuki

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. Author sedang berusaha memulai debut berjudul 'Satu Chapter Minimal 3000 Kata'

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"I'm full of lackness..., but..., isn't it your fault after all? I'm..., I'm..."**  
**

Sejak pengusiran dari kediaman Akita, gadis bernama Neru itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu harus ke mana, gitar yang ada di _case_ hitam milikya sudah rusak. Senarnya tinggal tiga dan penuh dengan lecet-lecet akibat benturan dengan meja dan lantai. Ia gemetar kedinginan dalam balutan jaket yang ayahnya lemparkan bersama tas pakaian-pakaian lain di teras rumah beberapa hari yang lalu, yang sempat berendam di dalam kubangan air hujan yang bercampur dengan pasir, yang kemudian ia basuh dengan air hujan yang masih mengguyur deras.**  
**

Gadis itu kini berada jauh dari rumahnya yang ada di Tokyo. Berterimakasihlah pada uang saku yang ia tabung selama beberapa bulan, yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli tiket kereta dan makan beberapa hari. Namun tetap saja, uangnya takkan cukup untuk menyewa satu kamar apartemen pun. Ia harus tahan menyelinap tidur di antara gang-gang sempit yang jarang dikunjungi orang, sesekali terbangun karena tidak nyaman dan rasa was-was.

Namun meski begitu, ia tidak ingin pulang.

Ayahnya, Akita Leon, adalah pemilik rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia merasa memiliki hak untuk membuat kedua anaknya, Nero dan Neru untuk meneruskan usahanya. Nero memang berhasil dan tengah melanjutkan sekolah di Hokkaido, namun Neru yang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup di bidang ilmu alam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Gadis itu lebih tertarik pada musik dan seni, dan bukannya anatomi manusia dan teknologi obat-obatan. Hal itu membuat ayahnya geram akan anak bungsunya. Seringkali Neru mengalami siksaan fisik hanya karena nilai ilmu alamnya tidak sesuai harapan, dan sejak tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu, ayahnya tidak memperbolehkannya menyentuh musik.

Tidak membiarkannya meniti jalan yang sama dengan ibunya.

Ibunya, Lola, adalah seorang pianis dan penyanyi seriosa di kala mudanya. Lola dan Leon menikah melalui pertunangan yang sudah dirancang oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak, menyebabkan tidak adanya perasaan cinta di antara mereka. Ketika Neru duduk di kelas lima SD, Lola ketahuan selingkuh dan kemudian menggugat cerai Leon.

Gadis beriris emas itu menghela nafas.

Neru memeluk tas biru tuanya erat-erat. Di dalamnya adalah beberapa helai pakaian yang sudah agak kotor. Ia tak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Ia tahu ia tak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini; hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang nyaris mendekati gembel. Ia butuh tempat bernaung, di bawah atap tentunya. Ia...,

Setetes air mata menitik dari manik mata Neru. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke tasnya, menyembunyikan rona wajah sembabnya dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Tangisnya kini mulai jelas, ia tak mau hidup seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana? Seandainya gitarnya tidak rusak..., ia pasti masih bisa memperbaiki beberapa sisi keuangannya. Menyanyi di stasiun mungkin? Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa berandai-andai.

Bahkan untuk kembali menyandang nama Akita lagi saja, ia tidak boleh mengharapkannya.

Diam-diam, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menelusuri pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia berada di sebuah taman kota yang hijau. Di sekelilingnya adalah semak-semak beri yang buahnya dipetiki beberapa anak perempuan. Juga beberapa bangku kayu yang diduduki pengunjung berbagai usia. Namun ia adalah satu-satunya yang sendirian. Semua anak gadis seumurannya menggandeng pasangan atau sahabat. Namun ia sendirian.

Ia mengusap air matanya. Kemudian berdiri tegak dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, menyeret _case_ gitarnya. Ia tak peduli apa kata orang-orang akan penampilannya yang berantakan.

* * *

Ia menemukan sebuah gang di samping toko kue beraroma manis yang menggiurkan.

Neru memasuki gang tersebut, di sana terdapat beberapa peti cokelat entah apa isinya, namun ia bisa menduga bahwa isinya tidak lain adalah bahan-bahan kue yang dipesan oleh toko kue di sampingnya. Namun setidaknya, peti-peti itu akan melindunginya dari pandangan para petugas patroli yang lalu lalang di malam hari, menangkapi para gelandangan.

Ia meletakkan _case _gitarnya sepelan mungkin dan duduk di sisi peti-peti itu, kemudian membersihkan lantai batu yang dingin itu dengan kedua tangannya, seadanya. Setelah itu, ia menggelar jaketnya untuk alas dan berbaring di atasnya, menatap langit malam.

Bulan separuh terlihat jelas, bagai primadona di angkasa kala itu, menonjol di antara beberapa titik bintang yang terlihat. Di kurun waktu seperti ini, bintang memang jarang terlihat karena kalah terang dari cahaya lampu-lampu perkotaan. Itulah yang pernah dikatakan Nero kepadanya dulu. Pemandangan langit malam memang cukup indah baginya. Namun ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin membelai kulitnya, ia tak bisa bertahan tanpa tidak menggigil.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan berbalik menghadap sebuah dinding toko kue. Memejamkan mata, ia berusaha nyaman dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia memang tidak bisa selamanya hidup seperti itu, namun ia akan bertahan semampu mungkin.

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk kerjanya hari ini, Shion-san!" lelaki berambut ungu panjang itu tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. Yang diajak bicara menoleh dan membalas senyumannya.

"Sama-sama, Gakupo-san, besok saya akan datang lagi," ujarnya sambil mengusapkan serbet untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah. Harum sabun cuci tangan khas tempat itu menguar; aroma apel yang manis.

Sang empu rambut ungu, Gakupo, tertawa pelan dan ramah. "Baiklah," sahutnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa orang kaya sepertimu harus bekerja paruh waktu segala? Kau kan punya mobil, dan kamar apartemen yang bagus pula. Hidupmu dibiayai kakakmu yang ada di Korea. Tapi mengapa mau susah-susah? Kenapa tidak jalani saja kuliah seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa? Tanpa kerja paruh waktu, maksudku."

"Karena aku ingin hidup mandiri, tentu saja." jawab sang empu rambut merah, kita sebut saja, Akaito, menanggapi petanyaan bertubi-tubi dari seniornya. Gakupo tidak menggubris namun malah melirik jam dinding putih yang tertempel di dinding. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Ah, Shion-san..., maafkan aku. Bisakah kau gantikan aku membereskan dapur hari ini? Aku ada janji dengan Luka-chan..., aku akan menggantikanmu Sabtu besok. Aku janji," katanya. Nada bicaranya yang biasanya datar kini bernada memohon. Akaito melirik jam tangannya, yang ia anggap lebih akurat ketimbang jam di manapun, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum waktu paling lambat sampai di apartemen." responnya. Gakupo menampakkan senyum lega, tak lupa ritual mengelus-elus dada.

"Terimakasih, Shion-san! Besok kutambah traktir di cafe _Noire_ kalau kencanku dan Luka-chan berhasil," ujarnya cepat sambil mengedipkan mata. Akaito bergidik ngeri, namun ia ingat kalau seniornya sudah punya wanita incaran, yang setidaknya membebaskan lelaki berambut ungu tersebut dari dugaan gay. Gakupo menyambar mantelnya dan sejurus kemudian menhilang di balik pintu.

Akaito meletakkan serbetnya kembali di gantungan alumunium di dekat wastafel. Menghembuskan nafas berat, ia berjalan menuju meja di tengah-tengah dapur toko kue tempat ia bekerja guna mengumpulkan kembali loyang-loyang kue untuk dicuci. Ia juga mengambil timbangan bahan kue yang sudah berselimut tepung seperti biasanya. Bos mereka, Mikuo, selalu teliti akan kebersihan peralatan dapur tokonya sehingga setiap pagi, semua peralatan harus berada dalam kondisi bersih mengkilap.

Akaito membasuh cucian-cucian itu dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Tangannya yang sudah mengenakan sarung tangan khusus menggosok-gosok bagian-bagian loyang yang terdapat sedikit bagian kue yang tertinggal. Tepat saat itulah ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang dilantunkan entah siapa.

_I'm full of lackness, and I'm so reckless_

_But isn't it your fault after all?_

_Am I wishing for something..._

_[impossible?]_

_Fake personality is bad_

_[But I keep on walking on my own way]_

Suara itu adalah suara seorang gadis, tentu saja. Suaranya serak dan seadanya, tanpa iringan alat musik apapun. Karena itu ia yakin itu bukanlah suara penyanyi jalanan yang biasanya memainkan gitar. Namun Akaito mengabaikannya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan hati-hati; tiga dari lima loyang sudah tercuci olehnya.

Suara nyanyian itu tiba-tiba berhenti

Akaito mendadak memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pekerjaannya, kalau-kalau suara itu adalah suara tanpa pemilik yang pembaca tahu apa maksudnya. Tangannya menggosok bagian lengket loyang-loyang itu lebih cepat, parno sendiri karena ia berada di dapur toko malam hari sendirian. Dan ketika ia merasa tenang karena suara itu tak terdengar lagi, nyanyian gadis itu malah berlanjut.

_I'm all alone __in this world...  
_

_I can't stay like this  
_

_But I can't go anywhere to return  
_

_Desperately ask my heart..  
_

_"Where will you take me?"  
_

Namun nyanyian itu terdengar lebih sedih sekarang, membuat pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu yakin kalau nyanyian itu dilantunkan oleh manusia. Ketika ia selesai membasuh timbangan bahan kue, nyanyian tersebut berhenti lagi. Akaito melepas sarung tangannya dan mencuci tangan, menunggu lantunan nada untuk kembali terdengar. Namun nihil, hanya sunyi yang menyambutnya kini. Berbagai pikiran kembali mengabut di pikirannya. Cepat-cepat ia membereskan cuciannya ke rak dan mengambil jaket.

Setelah membaca doa sebelum keluar dan memastikan bahwa nyanyian itu tak terdengar lagi, Akaito keluar dari toko kue lewat pintu samping, tak lupa menguncinya dengan kunci duplikat yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pegawai toko tersebut. Ia mengamati langit sejenak; bulan separuh bersinar terang di atas sana, tertutup oleh tipisnya awan. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju ujung gang yang ada di pinggiran jalan, merogoh sakunya.

_BRAKKK!_

Suara gaduh itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda bermarga Shion itu terpaku sejenak, tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya, seakan-akan ia merasakan aura gelap di belakangnya. Namun hanya heninglah yang menyelimuti keadaan, selain suara mesin mobil yang tumpang tindih di malam itu.

Lelaki itu menoleh, tidak mendapati apapun yang mencurigakan. Ia memicingkan mata untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Kali ini irisnya menangkap sebuah benda seperti kotak berwarna hitam, menyembul di balik peti-peti bahan makanan yang dipesan toko kuenya. Biasanya di sana tak ada apa-apa selain debu dan dinginnya udara yang menusuk.

Kini ia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Rasa takutnya tadi kalah oleh rasa penasaran. Dan ketika ia tiba beberapa meter dari peti hitam itu, ia melihat sepasang kaki berkaus kaki putih di sana. Ia kembali melangkah sembari menelan ludah, menerka-nerka apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Seorang gadis?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Dor! Ini buat IVFA periode pertama yang temanya 'Sing'! Tapi saya nggak yakin menang. Tapi kalo menang ya alhamdullillah, kalo enggak ya sudah tidak apa-apa :D

oke, ini cerita AkaiXNeru pertama. Habis itu, apakah yang bakal dilakuin Akaito ke Neru? Dibangunin secara kasar kah? diraep kah? #hush

oke, lupakan.

LIRIK LAGU BIKINAN SAYA! *meski ngak mutu, saya akui itu*

the last but not least,

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain Song  
**

**Summary:**

Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, dengan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?"

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Rain Song fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Akaito X Neru

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. untuk IVFA periode pertama tahun 2012. Tema: Sing

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan permata berwarna keemasan dibaliknya; iris. namun sejurus kemudian kedua iris itu menyipit kembali, belum terbiasa akan kadar cahaya yang menembus relung pupilnya.

Iris keemasan itu milik Neru.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya kembali. Menyadari bahwa ia terbalut sebuah selimut biru yang tebal, hangat, dan lembut. Mulanya ia tidak sadar, dan hanya menatap langit-langit kayu yang berhias lampu gantung di atas sana itu. Namun ia ingat, semalam ia tidak tidur di sini. Ia tidur di sebuah gang sempit di samping toko kue entah apa namanya itu. Gang penuh debu yang sebelumnya ia usap-usap dengan telapak tangannya demi mengurangi tebal lapisan putih keabu-abuan itu.

Sang gadis berambut kuning itu bangkit menuju posisi duduk. Diamatinya sekeliling. Dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit namun juga tidak luas. Ia juga mendapati dirinya berada di atas sebuah futon berwarna biru dan putih. Di seberang ruangan terdapat sebuah _single bed_ yang terlihat nyaman, dengan sebuah selimut hitam yang terlipat rapi di sisinya, kosong tanpa seorang pun di atasnya.

Ruangan yang ia tempati bercat sewarna _cream_. Di dindingnya terdapat poster _Aqua Times_ dan juga penyanyi wanita yang terkenal, _YUI_. Dari warna-warna perabotan dan hawa yang ada, kamar tersebut sangat jelas adalah kamar seorang **lelaki**. Yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, _Bagaimana bisa ia sampai di kamar seorang laki-laki?_

Neru segera meraba rambutnya, sadar bahwa helai-helai keemasannya kini terurai dan bukan terikat satu di samping seperti semalam. Panik merengkuhnya erat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia khawatir setengah mati. Ia ada di mana sekarang? Jangan-jangan ia telah di...

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang guna menenangkan diri. Namun nihil, berbagai pikiran negatif tetap mengabuti pikiran gadis pemain gitar itu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa barang-barangnya masih terlihat utuh (paling tidak, ia bisa melihat tas dan gitarnya ada di sudut ruangan sana) dan pakaian yang dikenakannya masih sama, ia tetap tidak tenang. Siapa tahu kan? Coba bayangkan, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirimu berada di kamar yang tidak kau kenal, dan kamar tersebut adalah kamar seorang lawan jenis?

Gadis yang dulu menyandang marga Akita itu menelan ludah. Disibakkannya selimut dari tubuhnya yang kurus, kemudian berjalan menuju barang-barangnya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Diangkatnya kakinya, mendapati ikat rambut berwarna cokelat miliknya tergeletak di sana. Ia menghela nafas, mengambilnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju barang-barangnya.

Ia membuka risleting tasnya, dan mendapati isi benda berbahan dasar kain biru itu kosong. Matanya melebar seketika, terkejut melihat tas itu tak bermuatan apapun, kecuali udara yang tak kasat mata. Dengan panik, ia mengambil _case _gitarnya; ringan. Berarti gitarnya tak ada pada tempatnya. Neru menggigit bibir, makin cemas.

Di mana barang-barangnya berada?

Neru memalingkan muka ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda pakaiannya (atau paling tidak, gitarnya) berada. Yang ia dapati hanyalah tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan sebuah lemari. Ah, lemari! Gadis itu segera melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah lemari hitam di sisi utara ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak sekali pakaian ala laki-laki. Dan ia tak melihat tanda-tanda pakaiannya ada di dalam sana. Logika saja, kalau Neru dipindahkan ke sini semalam dan pakaiannya diletakkan di lemari ini, seharusnya pakaian miliknya itu berada di tumpukan atas kan? Namun yang ada di deretan atas adalah kaus merah bertuliskan _Music is my life_.

Ditutupnya pintu lemari. Kini iris kekuningannya beralih ke pintu kamar.

Siapa yang kira-kira berada di balik sana? Ia menelan ludah sekali lagi, kini sambil meremas ujung bajunya erat. Pikirnya menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus keluar atau tidak. Ia bisa merasakan dingin menyapa ujung jemari kaki dan tangannya karena takut. Bahkan saat ini, mungkin saja wajahnya telah sepucat karang yang akan mati; putih.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya yang gemetar, merasakan permukaan keramik yang suhunya lebih dingin dibanding ujung jemari kakinya. Dan ketika ia sampai di ujung pintu, ia melongok keluar ruangan, memastikan keberadaan apapun yang ada.

Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke arah ruang yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu sekaligus ruang televisi itu, meniti sisi-sisi pintu yang menuju ruang kecil yang tampak seperti dapur, dan menelusuri pandangan ke arah pintu yang tertutup; mungkin pintu depan. Saat pandangannya mencapai sebuah alat pendeteksi seseorang di luar pintu (yang bisa menunjukkan siapa yang datang bila kau menekan tombolnya), barulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada di sebuah apartemen dan bukan rumah. Apartemen berpredikat mewah tentunya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" suara itu membuat Neru bergidik. Berlebihan memang, karena suara itu bukanlah suara kasar ataupun suara yang aneh. Namun tetap saja, suara itu mengagetkan Neru yang tengah mengamati ruangan lain.

Gadis pemain gitar itu menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang laki-laki yang ia duga adalah pemilik kamar (kalau memang tempat ini bisa disebut sebuah kamar) apartemen ini. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, tak cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang merah menyala bagai lingkaran merah di bendera Jepang. Iris pria itu berwarna cokelat kemerahan, menatapnya ramah tanpa tanda-tanda niat jahat. Namun Neru tetap paranoid.

Gadis itu mundur satu langkah. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti kaget ya?" sahut lelaki itu renyah. "Kau kutemukan sedang tertidur di balik peti-peti di samping toko kue tempatku bekerja. Jadi, kubawa saja kau dengan mobilku kemari."

Neru menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan _absurd_. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lagipula, ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu belum selesai bicara. Atau setidaknya, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Shion Akaito." ujarnya, seperti dugaan Neru. "Di sini kamar apartemenku. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal di sini."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki bermarga Shion itu membuat Neru terbelalak. Tinggal..., di sini? Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki menawarkan tempat tinggal pada gadis begitu saja? _Pasti ada apa-apanya,_ batinnya. Ia merinding.

Sepertinya Akaito menyadari raut muka Neru yang memucat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, tenang saja." ujarnya, seperti telah mengetahui isi pikiran gadis tersebut. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Neru menggeleng, Akaito menepuk jidatnya. Menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," sahut lelaki berambut merah itu kemudian. "Aku akan berangkat bekerja, di toko kue yang kemarin. Kau tinggal di sini saja," lanjutnya sambil mengulas senyum. Akaito melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan, hendak mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa sana.

Gadis bersurai emas itu melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, ragu. Ia hendak bertanya di mana barang-barangnya, namun entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar. Ia hanya membuka mulut dan memandang laki-laki di depannya dan tasnya secara bergantian.

Akaito yang memandang Neru memakai jaket merahnya, mengetahui apa yang Neru maksud, ia menjawab, "Pakaianmu ada di _laundry, _dan gitarmu ada di toko reparasi alat musik di pusat kota."

Neru menghembuskan nafas berat, mengangguk sebagai respon.

Akaito membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan cepat, sambil melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan kembali pukul sembilan malam. Kalau kau lapar, makanan ada di kulkas. Atau kau bisa memesan _delivery, _aku meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas rak buku di sana." ujar Akaito panjang lebar sambil menunjuk rak buku berbahan kayu berkualitas tinggi di pinggir ruangan.

Neru menelan ludah, lagi. _Dasar orang kaya, _pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok lelaki beriris _crimson_ itu menghilang di balik pintu, ditelan tikungan lorong di sana. Meninggalkan Neru yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"...My God."

* * *

Pukul setengah dua siang, dua jam telah berlalu sejak pemilik kamar apartemen itu berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Matahari bersinar terik di luar sana, begitu bersemangat mengobarkan panasnya ke penjuru bumi. Sesekali suara deru kendaraan dari luar terdengar, merayapi indera pendengaran gadis yang kini menumpang di apartemen laki-laki bernama Shion Akaito itu.

Gadis itu sendiri kini tengah membaca sebuah novel karya _Agatha Christie_ yang ia temukan di rak buku milik sang empu apartemen. Ia duduk di sofa dengan tak nyaman, karena masih merasa ragu untuk tinggal di sana lebih lama.

Sebenarnya, terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia hendak kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi ia ingat bahwa pakaian dan gitarnya masih belum dikembalikan padanya. Jadi dengan terpaksa, ia tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu. Ia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain.

Lagipula, hei, apartemen ini cukup nyaman juga.

Gadis itu menutup buku bacaannya, bosan dengan alur cerita yang kriminal melulu, meski ia mafhum karena nama sang pengarang yang memang tenar di bidang itu. Ia merasakan bahwa perutnya nyeri karena lapar, namun merasa tidak enak bila mengambil makanan di kulkas meski lelaki bersurai merah itu mengijinkannya, apalagi memesan _delivery_.

Neru membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sangat beruntung karena dipungut oleh seseorang seperti Akaito. Namun sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai lelaki itu sepenuhnya; lelaki itu terlalu baik.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini, memikirkan kabar ayah dan ibunya yang nun jauh di sana. Memikirkan banyak hal. Bukannya Neru peduli pada ayahnya, ia hanya penasaran; apakah ayahnya menyesal karena telah mengusir dirinya?

Memejamkan mata, Neru menghela nafas. Kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku sedang udara panas sedang merangkulnya. Dipijatnya pelipis kanannya pelan, merasakan nyeri ketika jari telunjuknya menekan pelipisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia terhanyut dalam dunia bernama mimpi.

* * *

Akaito sedang menghias kue berlumuran cokelat dengan krim vanila.

Kue itu adalah salah satu pesanan pelanggan setia toko itu, Kagamine Lily. Wanita berumur sekitar 35 tahun itu sering memesan kue-kue entah untuk apa. Sekali-sekali, kedua anaknya yang kembar ikut serta ke toko dan menggumamkan kekaguman atas kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase. Kali ini, Gakupo bilang padanya bahwa Nyonya Kagamine itu memesan kue untuk ulang tahun anak sulungnya; bukan si kembar, namun kakak si kembar yang belum pernah terlihat di toko ini.

Akaito selesai menuliskan kalimat 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, SeeU-chan' dengan krim vanila. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan lengannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada jam yang tegantung di dinding. Pukul delapan lewat lima menit malam. Lelaki bersurai merah itu kini mengambil sebungkus krim stroberi yang sudah ia siapkan, hendak membingkai tulisan tadi dengan krim berwarna merah muda itu.

Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan pulang pukul sembilan pada gadis yang ia tinggalkan di rumahnya. Lelaki berkemeja kelabu itu bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya tadi pagi, dan gadis itu juga tidak memperkenalkan dirinya meski Akaito sudah memperkenalkan diri. Atau mungkin gadis itu bisu? Ah, tidak mungkin, gadis itu bernyanyi beberapa saat sebelum ia menemukannya tertidur di samping toko itu. Kalau gadis itu bisu, siapa yang menyanyi kalau begitu? Memikirkan itu Akaito jadi merinding.

Omong-omong, ia juga tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuat dirinya menawarkan tempat tinggal pada gadis tunawisma itu.

_'Yah, satu kebaikan saja tidak apa-apa,' _batinnya.

Kue pesanan yang dikerjakan oleh Akaito kini sudah berhias krim dan tampak indah. Ia tinggal memanggil Mikuo, rekannya selain Gakupo, untuk mengantarkan kue itu ke rumah Nyonya Kagamine. Toko ini memang melayani jasa antar.

Akaito membawa kue itu ke meja seberang wastafel, tempat kue-kue yang hendak diantar diletakkan di sana. Diletakkannya kue itu pelan-pelan ke dalam sebuah kardus. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan nama pemesan kue beserta alamatnya, meletakkan secarik kertas itu di atas tutup kardusnya. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju loker pegawai, mengambil jaket dan syalnya untuk bersiap pulang ke apartemen.

Sebelumnya, ia mengambil kue _black forest_ yang hari ini ia buat untuk kepentingannya sendiri, hendak membawanya pulang.

"Aku duluan," sahut Akaito begitu melihat Gakupo sedang membuka oven untuk mengambil kue yang sudah matang. Gakupo menjawab dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum simpul, yang membuat Akaito merinding sewaktu-waktu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke luar, lewat pintu depan. Kemudian didapatinya Mikuo sedang bersender di samping mobil jasa antarnya.

"Aku duluan, Mikuo, kue pesanan Nyonya Kagamine sudah selesai. Kuletakkan di meja antar." Kata Akaito padanya. 'Meja antar' adalah sebutan para pegawai untuk meja tempat kue-kue yang akan diantar.

"Baiklah. Good job!" seru Mikuo sambil megacungkan jempolnya. Akaito menjawabnya dengan cengiran kecil, kemudian lelaki bersyal merah itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang tak jauh dari mobil jasa antar Mikuo.

Akaito mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari lapangan parkir toko kue.

* * *

Malam telah melebarkan sayapnya. Bintang-bintang menyombongkan kerlipnya di angkasa. Bulan malam ini terlihat kemerahan.

Gelap adalah pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Akaito ketika ia memasuki kamar apartemennya. Secara reflek, ia meraba-raba dinding di sekitar pintu, mencari tombol lampu yang ia hafal berada di sana dan menekan tombol itu. Cahaya terang lampu yang tiba-tiba membuat lelaki berjaket merah itu sedikit menyipitkan mata, namun kemudian pandangannya meniti ruangan.

Nah, sekarang, di mana gadis itu?

Bawaannya sangat banyak. Di tangan kanan, ia membawa pakaian gadis itu yang sudah selesai di-_laundry_ dan kue _black forest_ yang ia bawa pulang. Sedang gitar yang baru keluar dari tempat reparasi ia bawa dengan tangan kiri. Ia melongok mencari sosok penumpang di kamar apartemennya itu. Kemudian ia menemukan sosok berambut pirang itu berbaring di sofa.

Ia mendekat ke arahnya, meletakkan semua barang di atas meja di depan sofa, kecuali gitar milik gadis itu, yang ia letakkan di samping sofa, menyender ke tembok. Diguncang-guncangnya bahu gadis itu pelan, membangunkannya.

"Hoi, bangun," sahut Akaito sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu; belum, tepatnya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana memanggil gadis itu. "Bangun,"

Pemilik rambut pirang keemasan itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak lupa di mana ia berada sekarang, apalagi saat melihat sosok Akaito yang beberapa saat lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Ia tersentak, terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan mata yang lupa akan rasa kantuk. Namun sejurus kemudian ia ingat. Ia menumpang sementara di apartemen milik lelaki itu.

"Hei, santai...," ujar Akaito, menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Neru. "Kau sudah makan? Aku membawa kue. Lalu, ini pakaianmu, dan itu gitarmu. Kau pasti belum makan malam kan? Sudah makan siang?"

Akaito mengajukan pertanyaan beruntut yang terdengar sangat cerewet, namun Neru tak menjawab. Ia terpaku pada sosok lelaki pemilik kamar apartemen itu, orang pertama yang peduli padanya setelah sekian tahun.

"Hei." Sahutan Akaito membuyarkan lamunan Neru.

"E-eh, ya?" untuk pertama kalinya, Neru membuka mulut di depan laki-laki itu. Akaito menghembuskan nafas lega, gadis itu tidak bisu. Laki-laki itu melepas jaketnya, meletakkannya di kursi dekat rak buku seadanya. Kemudian melangkah menuju kulkas.

"Namamu?" tanya Akaito singkat.

"...Neru. Aku tak memiliki marga." ujar Neru, menghindari menyebutkan nama marganya. Setelah diusir dari rumah, sepertinya ia tidak pantas (dan memang tidak ingin) menyandang nama itu lagi.

"Jadi, kau tadi makan siang apa?" tanya laki-laki beriris cokelat kemerahan itu sambil mengecek makanan yang ada di kulkas. Tapi nihil, sepertinya semuanya masih utuh.

"...Tidak ada."

Akaito menaikkan alisnya.

"Astaga! Kau belum makan seharian?" tanya laki-laki itu cemas. "Sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

Neru diam. _Kenapa laki-laki itu peduli?_

Akaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menutup pintu kulkas di belakangnya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Setelah itu, baru kau boleh makan kue." katanya, kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

"Eeh..., tidak usah." respon Neru. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak. Sudah numpang, diberi makan, pula? "Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang. Pakaian dan gitarku sudah kembali... Tenang saja,"

Akaito berdecak. "Kau mau pergi ke mana? Keliling kota tanpa tujuan dan tidur di emperan toko lagi? Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi." jelas Akaito reflek. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Neru nyolot. _Kenapa sih laki-laki ini?  
_

"Karena aku peduli." jawab Akaito tegas.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Hening merayap. Akaito tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Batinnya juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia peduli pada gadis di depannya? Kenapa ia tak membiarkan gadis beriris emas itu pergi menuju kegelapan malam, menelusurinya sendirian? Kenapa ia tidak menendang gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya sedari pagi tadi? Gadis itu menatapnya dalam, seakan menyusuri titik-titik tertentu di irisnya. Mungkinkah gadis itu sedang mencari ketulusan dalam pandangannya?

Neru memalingkan wajah.

"Makanlah dulu." ujar Akaito. mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian menyodorkan sekotak kue _black forest _yang dibawanya.

Neru terdiam. Dan hening tetap melilit mereka dengan sulurnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Curahan Hati Author**

Nah, update! Di antara tugas-tugas sekolah yang menghimpit saya, saya sempetin apdet. Jadi anak SMA emang sibuk ya ==; apalagi kalau ada pelajaran itu! #nuding

Ini cerita, makin saya pikir makin panjang. Masa sekarang diperkirakan memanjang sampe 4 chapter? Yah, semuanya biar alurnya ngak kecepeten sih (maaf juga kalau tetep kecepeten). Ni chapter lebih panjang 300-an kata daripada chap kemaren~

kalau ada typo, bilang ya. nanti saya replace chapternya setelah memperbaiki typo.

Bagi yang nunggu fic saya yang lain (Memories, Cursed Vow, Essen Quelle), tunggu dulu ya. Saya mau nyelesai'in ini soalnya yang ini ada deadline-nya. Namanya juga lomba ._.

btw, peserta kategori oneshot masih kurang nih! Ayo bikin dong. Temanya sing. info lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di

www . vocaloidaward . blogspot . com (hapus spasinya)

kemudian tekan 'News' atau 'FAQ' gitu. Lupa. buka aja dulu :D

oke, review please! Dan dukung saya di IVFA ya ;) #okeiniapa


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain Song  
**

**Summary:**

Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, dengan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?"

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Rain Song fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Akaito X Neru

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. untuk IVFA periode pertama tahun 2012. Tema: Sing

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu.

Neru, setelah keheningan di malam itu, memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Semua dikarenakan ia melihat sepercik ketulusan yang menyala di iris lelaki itu, Shion Akaito, meski tampak tak beralasan. Dan juga akan kebaikan lelaki yang hampir selalu mengenakan syal merah itu padanya.

Neru bukanlah gadis bodoh. Selama enambelas tahun hidup di rumahnya (yang penuh kasih sayang palsu) dan satu tahun berada di bangku SMU, ia mulai bisa membaca niat seseorang. Yang tulus dan yang tidak. Entah itu dari cara mereka berbicara, cara mereka bersikap, atau bahkan cara mereka tersenyum padanya. Ketika seseorang itu tulus, yang bisa dia lihat adalah seutas kedalaman dalam iris mereka, atau searus kedamaian yang mengalir lewat senyuman mereka.

Akaito memilikinya. Lelaki itu menjulurkan seutas kadalaman dalam irisnya tiap kali pandangan kedua insan itu bertemu. Arus kedamaian yang mengalir lembut dari senyumannya. Juga pancaran ketentraman yang berasal dari siluet lelaki itu.

Paling tidak, Neru merasa ia harus mempercayainya terlebih dahulu.

Akaito memiliki sebuah ruangan kosong di apartemennya, yang sebenarnya merupakan ruang keluarga. Namun Akaito tidak memakai ruangan tersebut karena ruang depan kamar apartemen itu masih bisa memuat sofa-sofa ruang tamu beserta televisinya. Ketika Neru akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, Akaito dengan senang hati menyilakan gadis beriris keemasan itu menempati ruangan tersebut, dan membantu membersihkannya dari debu-debu yang berseliweran.

Sehari kemudian, ruangan itu telah terisi dengan sebuah futon yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Neru ketika gadis itu dibawa ke apartemen itu, dan juga beberapa helai pakaian yang dibawa gadis itu, yang diletakkan di dalam kardus seadanya. Sebenarnya, Akaito mau-mau saja membelikan gadis itu sebuah lemari. karena kiriman uang dari kakaknya selalu lebih dari cukup. Namun gadis berparas manis itu menolak, dengan alasan bahwa belum tentu dirinya tinggal permanen di sana. Lagipula, ada lemari pun percuma karena ia hanya membawa sedikit pakaian dan tak pernah membereskan lemari lagi ketika ia membuat isinya berantakan.

Setiap hari, kegiatan mereka nyaris selalu sama, namun mereka tidak pernah merasa jenuh. Di pagi hari, mereka bangun dan membereskan bagian-bagian rumah yang berantakan. Kemudian mereka sarapan, Akaito lah yang memasak, meski terkadang ia mengajari Neru memasak. Pukul sepuluh atau sebelas siang, Akaito berangkat menuju toko kue tempatnya bekerja, hingga pukul enam sore atau pukul sembilan kalau dia lembur.

Terkadang ketika lelaki itu pulang, ia membawa sekotak kue basah yang tidak dibeli pelanggan hari itu, yang takkan awet bila dijual esok hari. Mereka memakannya bersama-sama, dengan rincian Neru yang menyambi mengajari Akaito bermain gitar. Kemudian mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, menonton televisi dan kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing pada pukul sebelas malam.

Kali ini pun, ketika malam mulai mewarna langit dengan paduan warna yang kelam dan awan menelan bulan bulat-bulat, Neru dan Akaito masih duduk di lantai ruang depan. Memakan _Red Velvet Cake_ yang dibawa pulang Akaito, kue yang di dalamnya terdapat selai stroberi yang manis dan akan melumer di lidah ketika kau melahapnya. Lelaki berkaus hitam itu memangku gitar, berusaha memposisikan jemari tangan kirinya sesuai instruksi gadis di depannya, dan tangan kanan yang sekali-sekali memasukkan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jari telunjukmu harusnya di sana. Nah, di senar kedua. Yap. Kemudian coba mainkan," ujar Neru menginstruksi. Lelaki di hadapannya mulai memainkan gitar di pangkuannya, sambil berkali-kali memandangi tangan kanan dan kirinya bergantian, takut melakukan kesalahan.

Namun sejauh ini, ia mampu memainkan iringan _reff_ lagu itu dengan lancar. Merasakan itu, Neru mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke permukaan lantai sesuai tempo. Tak lama kemudian ia menyanyikan sebait lagu yang ia tulis beberapa hari lalu.

_The past can't be changed, my friend_

_But look forward, to the sunset  
_

_And with our little hands  
_

_Let's create happiness  
_

_Outro_ dimainkan. Gadis yang mengenakan blus biru tua itu bertepuk tangan sesuai tempo. Akaito, yang mulai memelankan permainan gitarnya kemudian menyelesaikan _outro_ dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Neru balas tersenyum. Dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Hangat.

* * *

Akaito masih ingat ketika dirinya bertanya pada gadis itu tentang keluarganya. Hari itu adalah hari di mana Akaito tidak membawa kue dari tokonya. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan berdua, membeli cemilan dan sup krim instan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Dan ketika telah kembali ke apartemen, Akaito langsung membuat sup krim jagung itu, kemudian menuangnya pada dua mangkuk kecil dan memberikan satu untuk Neru.

Mereka memakan sup itu sambil mengobrol. Mulanya, Neru menanyakan tentang keluarganya. Akaito kemudian menceritakan bahwa ia sudah lupa siapa orangtuanya karena mereka sudah meninggal sejak Akaito berumur 3 tahun. Kemudian, kakaknya, Shion Kaito, yang waktu itu berumur 16 langsung _drop out_ dari sekolah untuk bekerja. Hingga kemudian, kakaknya yang kini berumur tigapuluh tiga tahun itu hidup di Korea bersama keluarga barunya sambil mengelola sebuah hotel di sana. Sebulan sekali mengirimkan uang untuk Akaito di Fukuoka.

Neru mengangguk takzim, kemudian menyendok kembali sup krim dari mangkuknya.

Kemudian, Akaito menanyakan Neru tentang keluarga gadis itu. Saat itulah Neru terdiam, membiarkan sunyi mengambil alih keadaan. Gadis berkaus oranye itu hanya terdiam mengamati mangkuk berisi sup krimnya, mengaduk-aduknya dengan sendok pelan-pelan.

Lelaki di depannya hanya menggaruk kepala, menganggap pertanyaannya barusan telah menyinggung perasaan sang gadis. Namun ketika ia berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa bila Neru tidak ingin menceritakannya, gadis itu malah berkata bahwa ia hendak bercerita, namun memerlukan waktu untuk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neru mulai membuka suara. Saat itulah Akaito tahu penyebab gadis itu menjadi tunawisma dan terdampar di Fukuoka, jauh dari kediamannya di Tokyo sana. Meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dengan perasaan setengah terpaksa namun setengah lega. Terpaksa karena dengan diusir dan tak punya waktu untuk mengemasi semua barang-barang berharganya. Namun juga senang, karena akhirnya ia bebas dari kekangan orangtua tunggalnya.

Dan ketika Neru terisak, Akaito mengelus kepala gadis itu. Membiarkannya menangis, mengeluarkan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya selama ini.

* * *

Jalanan ramai. Kendaraan berseteru dengan bisingnya deru mereka. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sebagian berada di halte, mengamati papan bertuliskan jalur bis yang ada di sana. Sebagian lagi melangkah di pinggir jalan, dengan tempo cepat dan tak peduli.

Di stasiun, terlihat seorang gadis berkaus cokelat dengan bawahan rok putih. Ia melengok ke sana kemari, menembus bayangan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Di tangan kanannya tertenteng sebuah gitar dalam _case _hitam, yang sesekali terbentur langkah orang lain.

Gadis itu, Neru, sesekali terhimpit dalam keramaian. Salah satu kereta baru saja berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang, penyebab keramaian ini. Namun yang Neru cari bukanlah kereta, namun sebuah sisi, atau sudut, yang lumayan kosong untuknya sendiri. Ia hendak menyanyi di sana, dengan iringan gitar yang ia mainkan sendiri.

Hari itu, karena dirinya bosan di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk menyanyi di stasiun.

Retina gadis itu menangkap sebuah sisi yang dimaksud, di samping seorang pedagang minuman keliling bertopi hitam. Dengan susah payah, sang empu rambut keemasan itu menyelinap di antara keramaian, menahan keinginan untuk menghantam orang-orang yang menghimpitnya dengan _case _gitarnya. Berterimakasihlah pada postur tubuhnya yang kecil, menjadikannya lebih mudah untuk menyelinap di antara kerumunan yang lalu lalang. Meski _case _gitarnya terkadang menyusahkan, tersangkut kancingnya di risleting jaket orang lain.

Di sudut itu, ia meletakkan _case _gitar di depannya, membuka dan mengambil gitar kuning kecokelatan miliknya. Sambil menelusuri pemandangan padat di stasiun, dipangkunya gitar tersebut, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya untuk mencari _pick_.

Neru mempersiapkan diri. Ia hendak bersaing dengan kebisingan di stasiun. Namun sepertinya tak mengapa, karena sebelum ia menggenjreng gitarnya pun, bebrapa orang sudah berkumpul di depannya, memperhatikannya seperti burung hantu mengamati mangsanya. Neru menelan ludah, memposisikan kedua tangannya dengan benar.

Intro pun dimulai.

_Life goes on_

_That's what you tell me  
_

_Fate isn't made to make you fell down  
_

_But to make you stand on your own power  
_

Kerumunan yang menontonnya semakin ramai. Membuat Neru merasa sedikit gugup. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi hingga ditonton orang sebanyak ini. Beberapa orang mengira Neru adalah penyanyi jalanan, dan mereka memasukkan sejumlah uang ke dalam _case _gitar Neru yang terbuka.

_La la la la_

_I'm glad I met you  
_

_The person I love right now  
_

_A nice person with his kindness  
_

Neru tetap bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, menyelesaikan lagu yang baru ia buat semalam. Dilantunkannya lirik demi lirik buatannya, merasakan hawanya mengelus lembut hatinya. Memejamkan mata, Neru memainkan _outro._

Dan ketika gadis itu membuka mata, semua orang bertepuk tangan. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum.

* * *

Neru berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di samping stasiun, mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang ke apartemen Akaito. Jalanan itu sedikit lembab karena jarang dilewati. Kerikil-kerikil tersebar di tengah maupun di pinggirnya, sesekali ia tendang karena menurutnya benda kecil itu menghalangi jalan. Di sisi kiri jalan itu ialah sebuah rumah kosong, yang di dasar dindingnya mulai ditumbuhi bebungaan _dandelion_ liar, yang bulir-bulirnya tertiup ringan ketika ditepuk angin.

Gadis pencipta lagu itu membawa gitarnya seperti ransel, sementara kedua tangan dan mulutnya sibuk menghitung jumlah uang yang sebagian orang masukkan ke dalam _case _gitarnya. Sebenarnya, ia bernyanyi bukan untuk mendapatkan uang, namun untuk mengetahui pendapat orang lain selain Akaito tentang lagu buatannya. Namun ketika sebagian orang memasukkan selembar atau beberapa keping uang, ia tak bisa mengembalikannya. Karena ia tak tahu lagi orang yang mana yang memberinya uang itu.

1270 yen. Lumayan banyak untuk hasil seorang penyanyi jalanan, di hari pertamanya.

Dimasukkannya uang tersebut ke dalam saku, memastikan uang itu tidak akan terjatuh ke jalanan yang akan ia lewati. Ia berpikir bagaimana ia akan memberitahu Akaito soal ini. Setidaknya, uang yang ia dapat bisa meringankan beban lelaki tersebut yang kini juga menghidupi dirinya. Mungkin Akaito akan senang.

Memikirkannya, Neru tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

WTH! Pendek! Pendek! Pendek!

Maaf atas keterlambatan update! Ini dikarenakan banyak hal yang terjadi seminggu ini. Apalagi sejak hari Kamis kemarin saya resmi jadi anak yatim ;A;

Ya sudahlah, fanfic ini 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tamat :D  
Semoga bisa tepat waktu ama deadline #pray

Aniway, review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rain Song  
**

**Summary:**

Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, dengan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?"

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Rain Song fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Akaito X Neru

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. untuk IVFA periode pertama tahun 2012. Tema: Sing

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Akaito selalu mengamati Neru tiap detik mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia sampai hafal gerak-gerik gadis berambut _blonde _itu. Cara gadis itu menatap layar televisi dengan serius, cara gadis itu memindahkan posisi jemarinya dari senar ke senar lainnya saat bermain gitar, cara gadis itu mengeluh ketika mendapat kesulitan, bahkan cara gadis itu memejamkan mata ketika menghayati tiap lirik yang dinyanyikannya. Terkadang, lelaki itu ingin mengabadikan sosok gadis itu, membingkainya untuk dirinya sendiri dan menyimpannya dalam lemari yang tak bisa dibuka siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Maka dari itu, berbekal sebuah _tape recorder_ tua yang ia temukan dalam salah satu kardus berdebu yang dulu ia bawa ketika baru pertama kali pindah ke apartemen, ia bertekad untuk merekam nyanyian Neru. Tadinya, ia berpikir untuk menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk dirinya; gadis itu tak mungkin tinggal bersamanya selamanya, bukan? Ia takkan tahu apa yang terjadi, karena takdir itu ambigu. Namun setelah berpikir ulang, ia kemudian berniat mengirimkannya ke sebuah perusahaan rekaman. Untung-untung kalau diterima.

Dan itulah, ketika malam mulai melebarkan sayapnya yang kelam, ia menjalankan rencananya secara diam-diam. mengapa harus diam-diam? Entahlah, ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu. Namun, yang ia tahu adalah, ia ingin menjadikan semua ini sebagai kejutan untuk gadis itu. Meski sejurus kemudian ia berpikir kalau dirinya sudah gila.

Yah, kau tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?

Ketika gadis yang menumpang di apartemennya itu mulai memangku gitar, lelaki berambut kemerahan itu sudah menekan tombol _play_ pada _tape recorder _di belakang punggungnya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Kemudian ia mendengarkan senandung tingan gadis itu dalam diam, takut memberi suara berisik yang akan mengganggu pada rekaman yang sedang ia lakukan. Diamatinya wajah gadis di depannya dalam-dalam, meniti tiap jengkalnya yang sedang mendalami syair lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

_The past can't be changed, my friend_

_But look forward, to the sunset  
_

_And with our little hands  
_

_Let's create happiness_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan sang gadis adalah lagu yang paling sering dinyanyikan olehnya. Lagu yang diciptakan gadis remaja itu pada jangka waktu yang tergolong lama. Setidaknya dibandingkan lagu-lagunya yang lain, yang terselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari satu atau dua hari. Lagu yang perbaitnya dibuat pada hari yang berbeda, karena ia begitu berniat membuat lagu ini menjadi lagu yang sempurna. Bahkan meski gadis bermanik keemasan itu tahu tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Lagu itu ia beri judul _Rain Song._

Neru memberinya judul berdasarkan keadaan saat bait terakhir ia buat. Saat itu adalah malam yang diguyur hujan yang meski tak terlalu deras, cukup untuk membawa udara dingin untuk menghentak permukaan kulit, meremangkan bulu kuduk. Neru membuat bait terakhir di malam itu karena ia tak bisa terlelap. Meski sebenarnya ia merencanakan pembuatannya esok hari, karena tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan, tak ada pilihan lain baginya.

Di saat ia tengah menulis bait ketiga dari lagu itu, tiba-tiba Akaito mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dan ketika gadis berpiyama itu membukakan pintu, ia mendapati lelaki beriris _crimson _itu tengah membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mengajaknya untuk meminumnya bersama di ruang tamu.

Neru menyetujuinya, menyempatkan diri menuliskan baris terakhir dengan buru-buru dari lagu tersebut sebelum menyusul sang empu kamar apartemen ke luar kamar.

_Life goes on_

_That's what you tell me  
_

_Fate isn't made to make you fell down  
_

_But to make you stand on your own power_

Neru terus bernyanyi. Dan lagu yang dilantunkan gadis itu terus terekam hingga akhir.

* * *

Neru, sejak hari pertama di mana ia menyanyi di stasiun, menjadi lebih sering melakukannya. Sekitar satu jam setelah Akaito pergi bekerja, ia akan bersiap-siap keluar. Memakai jaket hitam yang diberi Akaito beberapa waktu lalu, mengikat rambut sepinggangnya menjadi _ponytail_ di belakang kepalanya, dan menenteng gitar yang ada dalam _case_-nya. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu apartemen dengan kunci duplikat dan pergi keluar.

Menyusuri jalanan yang ramai, ia mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang-gang sempit yang tersembunyi di perkotaan. Melewati jalan tanah yang mengeras dan mulai berlumut karena terkena air limbah cucian setiap harinya, juga melewati selokan kecil. Ia melangkah sambil terus bersenandung. Hingga akhirnya tiba di gang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari stasiun.

Ketika ia teringat, sudah sebulan lamanya ia melakukan kebiasaan ini. Menghibur orang-orang di stasiun dengan nyanyiannya, kemudian mendapat sejumlah uang tanpa ia minta. Ia melakukan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Akaito. Ya, ia belum memberitahu lelaki itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit malu bila memberitahunya. Dan juga, ia takkan tahu apa reaksi lelaki bermarga 'Shion' itu, kan? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri sebagai rahasia. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu. Sampai ia merasa sudah saatnya dia memberitahu pemilik tempat ia bernaung itu.

Hari itu pun, ia melawan arus keramaian yang disebabkan oleh kereta yang baru tiba di stasiun; kereta pukul satu siang dari Tokyo, kereta yang dulu dia naiki saat baru diusir dari rumahnya. Ia mencari sudut di mana ia biasa mengadakan pertunjukan sambil tetap waspada pada tangan-tangan jahil yang bisa saja mengambil dompetnya diam-diam. Dan menahan diri untuk menghantamkan _case_ gitarnya pada orang-orang yang berlagak tidak melihat dirinya dan menabraknya, atau pada lelaki kantoran yang masih sempat merokok di antara keramaian tanpa tertangkap petugas.

Ketika sampai, seorang pemuda pedagang minuman keliling yang berambut pirang yang diikat semodel dengan rambutnya mengangguk samar padanya sebagai sapaan. Neru sudah mengetahui siapa dia. Dia, seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, adalah pedagang minuman keliling di stasiun. Ketika Neru mengadakan pertunjukan, pemuda itu menawarkan minuman pada orang-orang yang menontonnya. Hitung-hitung, simbiosis mutualisme. Neru menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada orang itu sebagai balasan, kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat ia akan memulai pertunjukkan.

Beberapa orang yang sudah menghafal sosoknya pelan-pelan mendekatinya. Neru tersenyum simpul sambil berkutat pada _case_ gitarnya.

Hari itu, seperti biasa, tepuk tangan adalah jawaban dari nyanyiannya.

* * *

Akaito mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen. Langit senja mulai merona merah, menciptakan paduan warna yang indah antara merah, jingga, dan ungu di atas sana. Hari itu, Akaito pulang lebih cepat karena Gakupo menggantikannya lembur. Hal itu dikarenakan minggu lalu, lelaki berambut sewarna darah itu sudah menggantikan jadwal lembur Gakupo hingga dua kali karena lelaki penyuka terong itu berkata bahwa ia hendak berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang bermarga Megurine.

Jadi, kali ini, giliran Gakupo yang menggantikan giliran lemburnya, meskipun harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu.

Di bangku di samping bangku kemudi, terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat. Amplop cokelat itu sudah sobek tepiannya, tanda bahwa amplop itu sudah pernah dibuka setelah dikirim. Lelaki pengemudi mobil itu barusan mendapatkannya di toko kue. Amplop itu merupakan jawaban dari rekaman lagu Neru yang ia kirimkan sebulan lalu. Akaito memang sengaja menuliskan alamat toko kue tempatnya bekerja dibandingkan dengan alamat apartemen, memikirkan resiko ketahuan karena gadis itu berada di apartemen sepanjang hari.

Tadinya Akaito membuka amplop itu dengan ekspresi datar. Namun ketika membaca surat dan bukti kaset yang ada di dalamnya, ia terbelalak. Tak peduli berapa kali ia membaca surat itu, di mana ia membacanya, dan bahkan menyuruh Gakupo untuk membacakannya sambil mengocok adonan kue, isinya tetaplah sama.

Lagu itu diterima, bahkan ditawari sebuah debut.

Karena itu, dengan setengah memaksa, ia meminta Gakupo menggantikan giliran lemburnya hari ini, menggunakan alasan Gakupo yang sering memintanya menggantikannya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui gadis itu, kemudian memberitahu berita gembira itu.

Memikirkan reaksi Neru, Akaito tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Akaito tidak hanya tersenyum karena itu. Namun juga karena dirinya ikut senang. Tentu saja, memulai debut secara resmi jauh lebih baik untuk gadis itu. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila bakat gadis itu disia-siakan. Atau bahkan, bila gadis itu menjadi penyanyi jalanan. Menyanyi di stasiun atau terminal dengan resiko dipalak oleh preman-preman.

Mobil milik Akaito berhenti di lapangan parkir apartemen. Ia mematikan mesin, menyambar amplop tadi dan cepat-cepat memasuki gedung apartemen.

* * *

Namun, kosong adalah keadaan yang Akaito dapati di kamar apartemennya. Gadis bersiluet pirang keemasan itu tak ada di manapun. Ia sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi, menengok dapur, bahkan membuka lemari baju kamarnya untuk mencari gadis itu. Namun nihil. Gadis itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Akaito mencoba memasuki kamar gadis itu. Dirinya sudah membawa kunci asli kamar itu, karena kunci yang dibawa Neru adalah duplikat, untuk berjaga bila kamar itu terkunci. Namun ternyata tidak. Kamar itu terbuka di detik ia memutar kenopnya. Dimasukinya ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu, mendapati isinya masih sama.

Ke mana gadis itu?

Dan di saat yang sama ia memikirkannya, ia mendapati kosongnya sudut ruangan, tanpa sebuah gitar yang seharusnya ada di sana.

_Cklek._

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Akaito terlonjak kaget. Namun sejurus kemudian ia langsung berpikir bahwa yang masuk tadi adalah Neru. Karena itu ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang depan. Dan benar saja, di sana, gadis itu tengah melepas jaket hitamnya dan hendak menggantungkannya di balik pintu. Gadis itu sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin dia tak melihat mobilnya yang telah berada di parkiran.

Akaito menghela nafas lega, namun juga kesal karena gadis itu pergi tanpa pamit.

"Ekhm." Dehem Akaito. Ia mendecak dengan kesal. Menatap gadis yang kemudian terlonjak dan berbalik ke arahnya. Gadis itu terbelalak melihat sosoknya, mungkin tak menyangka karena hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari di mana ia seharusnya lembur di toko kue.

"E..., eh, kau sudah pulang. O.., okaeri," ujar Neru dengan kikuk. Ia sedikit menggeser badannya ke arah gitar yang ia sandarkan di dinding di sebelah pintu, berharap bahwa lelaki yang menampungnya tersebut belum melihat benda kesayangannya itu.

"Dari mana kau?"

Pertanyaan itu telak membuat gadis itu membisu.

"Hm..., aku..., dari minimarket."

"Oh, begitu." jawab Akaito. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lalu di mana tas belanjaanmu? Kenapa kau membawa gitar?"

Skak mat.

Neru menelan ludah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Akaito yang terkesan tajam. dihindarinya tatapan lelaki di depannya. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk. Ia memikirkan alibi yang bisa ia ucapkan, namun nihil. Sepertinya, inilah saat di mana ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Yah, sepandai-pandainya kau menyimpan bangkai, lama-kelamaan pasti akan tercium, bukan?

"Aku menyanyi di stasiun."

Akaito tergugu. Gadis itu mengamen di stasiun. Duh.

"Ya..., beberapa orang memberiku uang, sebagian tidak. Ta, tapi aku tidak meminta mereka memberi uang kok. Kau tahu? Menyanyi di sana sangat menyenangkan. Tepuk tangan menyambutku ketika aku menyelesaikan-"

"Oh, begitu." sahut Akaito ketus. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berintonasi demikian. Mungkin ia merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak menghargai usahanya _menghidupi _mereka berdua?

"Y, ya."

"Apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Akaito lagi. Ia mulai merasakan darahnya naik tanpa alasan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari alasannya.

"Tidak...,"

"Kenapa kau menyanyi di stasiun?"

Ia ingin membingkai suara gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa ia mengirimkan rekaman itu pada perusahaan rekaman? Demi kebaikan gadis itu.

"Ke, kenapa kau yang sewot? Lagipula, aku memiliki beberapa penggemar tetap," tanya Neru kemudian, mulai ikut ngotot dan ketus. Kini ia mulai berani menatap Akaito tepat di mata.

"Karena aku _sahabat_-mu."

"Sahabat nggak akan melarang sahabatnya melakukan hal yang disukainya." bantah Neru. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, merasakan atmosfer di antara dia dan lelaki jangkung itu mulai terasa aneh.

"Sahabat nggak akan membiarkan sahabatnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan umum." balas lelaki itu, tak mau kalah. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Menurutmu aku memalukan?"

Gadis tanpa marga itu menatap Akaito tajam. Ia tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Reaksi Akaito yang pedas, Akaito yang pulang lebih awal, kecerobohannya karena pulang terlambat...

_Tuhan, akan lebih baik bila kami bisa memutar balik waktu._

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu menajamkan tatapannya pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Kini, giliran Akaito yang memalingkan pandangan.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik."

Gadis itu tergugu mendengarnya.

"Terbaik? Apanya yang baik bila aku tak melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai?"

Dan ketika Akaito menoleh dan hendak menjawab, sosok gadis itu telah tergantikan oleh pintu kamar apartemen yang terbuka lebar.

* * *

Akaito tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sekeras itu pada Neru.

Yang Neru lakukan hanyalah melakukan hal yang gadis itu sukai. Lagipula, hal itu tidak merugikannya. Neru bukanlah anak kecil, ia bisa menjaga diri.

Namun membayangkan gadis itu menyanyi di jalanan benar-benar membuatnya panas.

Ia memiliki rencana yang lebih baik dari semua itu. Rencana yang kuncinya ia letakkan di atas meja makan apartemennya, yang ia tinggalkan karena sekilas panik yang menyerbu ketika mendapati kamar apartemennya kosong.

Akaito sadar bahwa ia salah.

Tak seharusnya ia mengekang gadis itu. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sahabat? Apakah setelah kejadian tadi, ia masih sahabat gadis itu?

Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu menoleh ke sekitarnya. Malam sudah mulai menaburkan bintang, menggelapkan angkasa demi menonjolkan kerlip kecilnya. Akaito tak mendapati sosok berambut pirang yang diikat kuncir satu itu, padahal ia yakin gadis itu berlari ke arah sini. Ia menarik nafas, berusaha merampas oksigen dengan rakus dari udara.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang labil.

Labil. Untuk itulah ia pindah ke Fukuoka bertahun lalu. Memisahkan diri dari kakaknya, Kaito. Ia bertekad memperbaiki diri dan menjadi lebih dewasa. Namun, ternyata ia tak berubah.

Akaito kembali menoleh. Kini ia melihat sosok gadis itu melewati palang rel kereta api di ujung jalan. Rambut pirang keemasannya menonjol di antara kegelapan malam. Secara refleks, Akaito berlari ke arahnya.

"NERU!"

Gadis itu mempercepat larinya. Namun Akaito tidak menyerah.

Lelaki itu melewati palang rel kereta api, melompatinya karena palang itu telah menutup, pertanda kereta api akan lewat. Berhasil. Ia melihat gadis itu menikung ke kanan sekilas. Dipercepatnya lari kedua kakinya.

_Kring Kring_

Akaito terlonjak ke depan. Ia nyaris saja tertabrak sepeda. Lelaki beriris cokelat kemerahan itu terhuyung sebentar, kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaki kirinya yang berlapis sandal menginjak batu kerikil.

_Brak!_

Dan sosoknya terhantam truk pembawa barang.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hohohohohohohoh

Kok jadi begini? OAO**  
**

Jadi, tadinya saya itu punya dua pilihan, happy ending atau sad ending. Karena bingung, saya minta saran ke temen-temen dan sepupu fujoshi saya. Dan kebanyakan pada bilang mending sad ending aja. ya udah.

WAIT, ini belum tamat. Chap depan baru tamat.

Oke deh, karena Akaito mati, saya mau ngerancang endingnya. hohohohoh~

#ketawasadis

Review please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain Song  
**

**Summary:**

Dengan melodi nyanyian kita telah bertemu..., seakan terikat oleh takdir yang melingkar di jemari kita. Dan kini, dengan melodi nyanyian pula kita berpisah. Nada yang seharusnya menenangkan kini menekan sudut hati, "Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku?"

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Rain Song fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Akaito X Neru

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. untuk IVFA periode pertama tahun 2012. Tema: Sing

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepala dalam lipatan tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, penuh dengan kekalutan. Ia bisa mencium aroma cat pelitur dari bingkai jendela di mana tangannya berada. Merasakan angin dingin yang mengajak helai rambutnya untuk berdansa. Mendengar suara dengung yang entah berasal dari mana.

Dan merasakan bahwa lengan bajunya lembab oleh air mata.

Ia terisak, lagi. Bahunya bergetar karenanya. Diangkatnya kepala, menatap ke arah jalanan bising di bawah sana. Kemudian lengannya berusaha menghapus jejak airmatanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian berbalik, menatap sekitarnya.

Beberapa perabotan di ruangan itu telah hilang, digantikan kekosongan. Yang ada di ruangan luas itu kini hanyalah sebuah sofa, televisi, dan rak buku. Bahkan meja besar yang dipakai sebagai meja makan pun sudah tak ada. Dari pinggir jendela, ia bisa melihat kedua pintu di utara dapur; yang salah satu pintunya mengarah ke ruangan yang kini kosong.

Atau sengaja dikosongkan karena pemiliknya sudah tidak ada.

Neru menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Air mata memang menggenang di pelupuknya, namun ia berusaha kuat. Gadis itu mengalihkan pikiran dengan cara menoleh ke arah rak buku, di mana buku-buku segala ukuran tersimpan. Namun gagal, ia malah mengingat hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

Ia ingat, di hari pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, semua serasa asing. Interiornya, Pemandangannya, bahkan aroma ruangan yang terkontaminasi pengharum ruangan rasa apel yang digantung di mulut _AC _pun terasa asing.

Saat itu ia bimbang. Bimbang apakah ia harus menerima kebaikan lelaki bersiluet merah itu atau tidak. Terlebih Akaito mempersilahkannya tinggal di sana dengan ringan, seolah hal itu adalah hal biasa saja. Ia bahkan hendak kabur, kalau saja pakaian dan gitarnya tidak berada di _laundry_ dan tempat reparasi alat musik.

Ia juga ingat ketika ia mengajari Akaito bermain gitar. Ketika Akaito salah meletakkan jari manisnya ketika hendak memainkan akor C. Ketika mereka berdua menertawakan jari telunjuk Akaito yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menekan senar gitar.

Semua itu terasa seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Ia tersenyum, perih. Menyadari bahwa semuanya takkan terulang kembali.

Waktu takkan berputar kembali, bukan?

* * *

_The past can't be changed, my friend_

_But look forward, to the sunset  
_

_And with our little hands  
_

_Let's create happiness_

* * *

Di malam _naas _itu, Neru tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ia terus berlari menelusuri jalan yang tak jelas mengarah ke mana. Ia tak mengenal toko-toko yang ada di sekitarnya. _Maigawa Vegetable Store, Kage Dog Clinic_, ia tak pernah melewati gang itu. Ia tak tahu setelah menelusuri gang ini, ia harus berbelok ke mana.

Yang pasti, ia kecewa pada Akaito. Ia tak menyangka Akaito akan sedemikian sinis pada karir jalanannya. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan mendukungnya. Tapi, memang, segala hal yang mengecewakan itu selalu terjadi tanpa terduga.

Pikiran gadis itu melayang. Menuju hari-hari di mana ia dan Akaito menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain gitar, memakan kue bersama, menonton televisi, meminum cokelat panas, dan sebagainya. Semua berputar dalam benaknya bagai kaset rusak. Membuatnya tak fokus akan langkah-langkah cepat dalam lariannya.

Gadis beriris emas itu berhenti berlari, mengatur nafasnya dengan paksa sambil menepuk dadanya yang sesak menagih oksigen. Ditumpukannya tangan kiri di atas lutut sambil sedikit membungkuk; posisi yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Namun ia tak peduli.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Namun, di sana hampa. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyambut penglihatannya. Tanpa sosok apapun. Tanpa sosok siapapun. Tanpa sosok_nya_.

Neru mengerjap. Dipandanginya jalur gelap yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak mendapati apapun selain cahaya redup lampu tiang di ujung sana, juga samar-samar bayangan jalanan becek yang ia pijak. Gadis itu langsung heran, ke mana perginya lelaki itu? Bukankah tadi ia mendengar suaranya ketika hendak berbelok ke sini?

Rasanya tak mungkin Akaito kehilangan dirinya. Ia belum berbelok lagi setelah Akaito memanggilnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menimbang-nimbang. Apakah dirinya harus melanjutkan larinya atau berbalik mencari lelaki penyuka cabai itu?

* * *

Neru memainkan koin receh berwarna perak di lantai. Dipandanginya koin itu terus berputar dan berputar, dari satu sisi lantai keramik ke sisi yang lain, kemudian berhenti karena menabrak kasur bersprei biru mudanya. Gadis bertinggi badan minimum itu mendesah pelan. Hal ini begitu membosankan, namun juga menyedihkan.

Karena saat itu ia menyadari bahwa orang yang biasanya ada bersamanya, sudah tiada. Dan takkan kembali untuk selama-lamanya.

Sekarang ini, yang paling dia harapkan adalah sosok (mantan) pemilik kamar apartemen ini mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kemudian mengajaknya ke dapur dan membuat _pancake_ beserta jus alpukat kesukaannya bersama-sama. Penuh obrolan, tawa, dan canda.

Atau mungkin, sosok bersurai delima itu akan membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin, kemudian duduk di lantai kamarnya dan meletakkan sekotak kue dari tempatnya bekerja sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Neru membaringkan diri di lantai kamar, menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali ia dan Akaito membersihkan ruangan ini. Ruangan ini dulunya adalah ruangan penuh debu dan kardus-kardus milik Akaito yang belum dibuka. Mereka membongkar isi kardus tersebut sebelum membereskan ruangan, mendapati banyak benda yang meski berselimut debu, namun masih bagus di dalamnya. Sebuah radio, pisau lipat, dan _handphone_ model lama berwarna kuning, yang dulu milik Akaito. Yang kemudian diberikan pada Neru. Akaito bilang, ketika Neru butuh bantuannya, dia hanya perlu meneleponnya dan Akaito akan menolongnya.

Dan Neru mengingat perkataan itu baik-baik. Oleh karena itu di kontak _handphone_ tersebut, hanya ada nomor milik lelaki beriris _crimson_ kecokelatan itu.

Secara refleks, Neru meraba saku celana pendeknya, merasakan sebuah benda persegi panjang berada di dalamnya. Diambilnya benda itu dan ditatapnya sebentar, mengamati _strap_ merah berbentuk cabai yang memang ada di sana sejak awal. Ia tersenyum samar dan memejamkan mata. Benda itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak barang pemberian Akaito selama ia tinggal di sana. Benda itu berarti untuknya.

Saat gadis berkaus kuning itu membuka mata, air mata jatuh menuruni wajahnya.

* * *

_Life goes on_

_That's what you tell me  
_

_Fate isn't made to make you fell down  
_

_But to make you stand on your own power_

* * *

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbalik. Dan ketika gadis pencipta lagu itu keluar dari gang, ia menoleh ke arah sekeliling.

Lampu-lampu dekorasi toko berkerlip. Juga lampu merah bundar di sudut palang rel kereta api. Sinar semua lampu mengalahkan cahaya bintang di langit, membuat para bintang bersembunyi di balik lembar angkasa. Dingin merambat melalui udara, menembus pori-pori kulit.

Beberapa meter dari palang kereta api, terdapat kerumunan. Kerumunan itu begitu ribut, ada beberapa orang yang berbicara dengan polisi di samping kumpulan orang itu. Ada seorang lagi yang sedang memegang teleponnya, menempelkannya di telinga. Orang yang kemudian diteriaki karena ambulans belum datang juga.

Pikiran Neru merumit. Jangan-jangan..., Akaito tertabrak kereta api?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia memang mendengar suara kereta tadi, namun tidak mendengar suara hantaman keras. Lagipula, kerumunan itu tidak berada di tengah rel atau di antara dua palang rel. Mereka ada beberapa meter dari sana. Gadis berambut _ponytail_ itu terpaku di tempat, berusaha menyingkirkan semua dugaan negatif yang bertumpah.

Ia menenangkan diri. Mungkin hanya kecelakaan tabrak lari. Dan ia berbalik, hendak melanjutkan pelariannya.

Namun, bagaimana kalau korban dari kecelakaan tabrak lari itu adalah Akaito?

Ia membatalkan niatnya. Ditolehkannya pandangan menuju kerumunan yang masih ribut itu. Suasana di sana redup, hanya disinari lampu merah palang kereta api sehingga ia tak bisa melihat apakah noda darah berada di sana atau di tengah rel. Menelan ludah, ia kembali menghadap ke kerumunan itu, bimbang kembali. Bertanya pada seseorang di antara kerumunan atau tidak?

Neru mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan diri. _Lalu bagaimana?_ pikirnya.

Ia melangkah menuju ke arah kerumunan, melupakan niat untuk bertanya. Ia hendak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, siapakah korban kecelakaan itu. Apakah dia Akaito atau orang yang tak dikenalnya. Di benaknya, wajah Akaito yang tersenyum padanya muncul. Gadis itu menggigit bibir, berusaha menghilangan bayangan itu.

_Alangkah menyedihkannya bila orang sebaik dia mati._

Ia tak mendengar lagi keributan orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika ia menyibakkan kerumunan itu dan menatap kosong apa yang di hadapannya. Sosok yang familiar. Terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipis dan sebuah luka gores di lengannya.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan dia. Bukan lelaki berambut merah yang kukenal. Bukan pemilik apartemen yang kutumpangi. Bukan. Ini salah. Semua salah. Takdir ini salah. Kejadian ini salah. Bukan dia. Bukan. Bukan Akaito yang terbujur di sana. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini, tidak sama sekali. Tidak. Akaito tadi berlari ke arah sana. Aku yakin. Ia tidak mungkin terbujur di sini dan berlumuran darah. Ia tidak mungkin-_

"AKAITOOOOOOOOOO! BANGUUUUNN!"

Gadis itu berlutut di samping sosok itu, menjerit histeris memecah kesunyian malam, menyayat kegelapan.

* * *

Kalau ia bisa memutar balik waktu, ia akan melakukannya sejak saat itu.

Ia akan memutar waktu menuju hari di mana ia pulang terlambat, kemudian pulang lebih awal. Setelah itu, ia akan mengatakan pada Akaito soal karir jalanannya baik-baik, kemudian berdamai dan menjalani hari dengan biasa. Bukankah itu semua jauh lebih baik?

Andai semua itu adalah takdir yang terjadi.

Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang baru saja mengalir, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengalihkan pikiran. Ia tahu semua hal takkan berubah meski ia melakukan hal itu. Memori yang ada akan tetap ada, tak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya ingatan itu. Bahkan meski ia berharap untuk melupakannya, memori itu kan tetap ada, terukir jelas di hatinya.

Ia berguling di lantai, tengkurap sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. _Wallpaper _di sana adalah foto dirinya dan Akaito, yang memang diambil oleh Akaito pada hari diberikannya ponsel itu pada Neru. Tampangnya di sana memang aneh, karena ia tidak siap difoto. Lelaki bersurai merah itu hanya terfoto setengah dan terlihat tersenyum lebar di samping sosoknya yang tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan mata yang bulat.

Ia tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya pahit sekali.

* * *

_La la la la_

_I'm glad I met you  
_

_The person I love right now  
_

_A nice person with his kindness_

* * *

Ambulans datang beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah diletakkan di sebuah tandu kain, Akaito dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans, diikuti Neru yang memaksa petugas untuk ikut di dalamnya sambil menangis, membuat para petugas tersebut tidak tega melihatnya.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Akaito langsung dirujuk menuju UGD. Di sana, para perawat tidak luluh melihat Neru yang sembab oleh air mata. Mereka tetap menyuruh Neru menanti di ruang tunggu. Membuat gadis itu menendang dinding rumah sakit karena marah dan cemas. Kemudian terduduk di salah satu bangku tunggu sambil menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja ia tidak berlari pergi, kalau saja ia tetap menghadapi pertengkarannya dengan Akaito dengan lebih bernyali. Dan kini, berkat kebodohannya, ia mencelakakan orang yang ia sayangi. Apa kali ini dia akan kehilangan Akaito juga? Setelah kehilangan keluarganya-

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menyesali segalanya.

Neru menunggu beberapa jam. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan rasa lapar yang sudah bergumul di perutnya sejak perjalanan pulang dari stasiun. Bahkan meski ia haus setelah berlari dan memaksakan nafas, ia takkan peduli. Ia juga tak peduli meski kepalanya pening karena kebanyakan menangis. Yang penting adalah keadaan Akaito. Lelaki itu harus selamat. Harus.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Terlebih, orang yang telah bernyanyi bersamanya selama ini.

Ia mengusap jejak air matanya, meski semua takkan mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia habis menangis dan wajahnya tetap sembab. Diarahkannya pandangan menuju pintu UGD di sisi ruang tunggu, berharap seorang perawat atau dokter yang bersangkutan keluar dari sana. Namun berkali-kali ia berharap, yang keluar adalah para perawat yang membawa dokumen entah apa di tangannya, lewat tanpa sekilas pun memandang dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika Neru telah terkantuk-kantuk sendirian di ruang tunggu, ketika jarum jam bergerak menuju angka sepuluh, seorang dengan jas putih keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia menepuk pundak Neru pelan, membuat gadis yang saat itu telah menggerai rambutnya nyaris terlonjak. Namun melihat sosok dokter di hadapannya, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Neru-san?" tanya dokter itu. Neru mengangguk tanda konfirmasi. "Shion Akaito-san menunggu anda di dalam. Ia telah siuman-"

"Ia baik-baik saja? Ia selamat, kan?" ucapan Neru memotong penjelasan sang dokter. Sang dokter menarik nafas panjang. Bukan karena marah karena ucapannya disela.

"Ia membutuhkan donor darah dalam jumlah banyak, Neru-san." sang dokter mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. "Dan karena golongan darah AB sedikit, rumah sakit ini sedang kehabisan stok."

"La-lalu?" Golongan darah Neru O, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mendonorkan darahnya.

"Ia memerlukan donor darah dalam waktu 6 jam. Sedangkan kami baru bisa mendapatkan donor besok pagi."

Neru merasakan kakinya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

* * *

Gadis bercelana pendek itu merasakan perutnya lapar. Ia bangkit menuju posisi duduk, lelah merasakan dinginnya lantai di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Ia lapar, namun juga mengantuk. Rasanya hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan pergi ke dunia mimpi; malas sekali untuk bangkit dan memasak sesuatu di dapur.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali bermimpi. Mimpi tentang Akaito Shion. Tentang orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Yang tak bisa lagi menemaninya di dunia nyata. Yang sangat ia harapkan berkunjung di alam mimpi, namun nihil.

Bagaimana pun, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki beriris _crimson_ itu telah tiada. Tiap kali memikirkannya, yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali adalah; _lelaki itu sedang pergi bekerja, aku akan menunggunya pulang._

Sampai kapan batas antara masa lalu dan masa kini menjadi kabur di matanya?

* * *

_A faint day has passed_

_And the cold air ripped me  
_

_But somehow, I dont care about it  
_

_Because, I met you in that condition, too_

* * *

Ketika Neru masuk, ia melihat sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya terhubung ke beberapa selang khas rumah sakit. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, menguatkan diri ketika ia melihat sebuah perban melingkar di kepala lelaki korban kecelakaan itu. Ia menghindari tatapan _sahabat_nya itu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun ketika lelaki itu melihatnya, Neru bisa menangkap lewat ekor matanya bahwa lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

Sosok bersiluet emas itu mendekati sisi tempat tidur, duduk di kursi pendek yang disediakan. Masih menghindari tatapan Akaito, Neru memandangi selang infus yang berujung di punggung tangan lelaki itu, mengamati luka memar yang tak jauh dari sana.

"..." suara itu adalah helaan nafas Akaito yang teredam akan perangkat oksigennya. Suara yang membuat Neru meliriknya sekilas, penuh rasa bersalah.

Kemudian hening lagi. Seolah bebungaan bernama sunyi terletak di vas yang ada di jendela sisi ruangan jauh di sana memekar, menerbarkan aroma dan esensinya. Dan mereka berdua, yang ada di ruangan itu, sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Maaf," setelah beberapa saat, Neru mengangkat suara sambil menunduk. "Maaf," air mata jatuh menetes ke sisi tempat tidur.

Akaito menatap Neru sejenak. Ia ingin menepuk pundak gadis itu dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, meskipun kenyataannya mungkin tidak. Namun apa daya. Tangan kirinya mati rasa, sedangkan yang kanan terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu.

"...Neru," suara itu bercampur dengan deru nafas yang kuat. Neru memberanikan diri menatap sosok di depannya. Menatap seraut wajah yang tersenyum lemah di hadapannya. "..Menyanyilah..."

* * *

Ketika gadis yang dulunya bermarga Akita itu membuka mata, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Senja sudah datang dan memulas langit, memberikan ulasan warna cokelat, merah, kuning dan oranye di sana, tak lupa ungu sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Neru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tak dipedulikannya rambut panjangnya yang kusut. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang kini lebih lapang, kemudian pergi menuju dapur. Di sana, diambilnya mug berwarna merah dan se_sachet_ cokelat instan. Diseduhnya dengan air panas dan diaduk hingga rata. Lalu, ia menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi meski ia tahu bahwa ia takkan menyimak acara di sana.

Peduli amat, ia hanya ingin mengingat saat-saat itu.

Saat ketika dirinya dan Akaito menghabiskan malam hujan sambil meminum cokelat panas bersama.

* * *

_Even if we'll say goodbye someday_

_I want to believe that we'll meet again  
_

_Under the same sun and sky  
_

_Smiling and laughing together_

* * *

Pukul setengah tiga pagi, Akaito meninggal.

Neru menghadiri pemakamannya dalam diam, meski air mata menuruni kedua pipinya. Di sekelilingnya ialah orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lelaki berambut ungu panjang yang cantik, lelaki berambut _teal_ cepak, dan lainnya. Satu-satunya yang ia kenal adalah lelaki berambut biru yang mirip dengan Akaito. Sosok yang pernah ia lihat di selembar foto dalam dompet Akaito. Kakak Akaito, Shion Kaito.

Lelaki berparas tegas itu tidak menyalahkan Neru. Ia berkata bahwa semua itu hanyalah takdir. Takdir yang sudah ditentukan bahkan sejak Akaito belum dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Istrinya, wanita berambut cokelat pendek yang mengenakan terusan hitam, mendekap seorang anak berusia tiga tahunan berambut hijau pucat sambil menatap dirinya prihatin.

Setelah pemakaman, Neru mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia lakukan di sisa hari itu hanya menerawang langit-langit dengan pikiran yang melayang ke mana-mana, memikirkan akan masa depan dan masa lalu yang mengabur.

Di senja hari, Kaito dan beberapa makelar datang. Lelaki beriris _emerald_ itu mengetuk kamar Neru dan mengatakan bahwa ia hendak mengambil perabotan yang tidak perlu. Neru tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sebuah radio kecil di kamarnya tanpa tujuan. Lagipula, ia tak keberatan akan kehendak Kaito. Barang-barang di sana bukan miliknya. Dan bahkan, ia siap bila ia akan ditendang keluar dari apartemen ini.

Namun sebelum pergi kembali ke Korea, Kaito bilang Neru boleh tinggal di sana. Bahkan ia mengatakan, kalau ada kesulitan, gadis itu bisa menghubunginya. Lelaki itu menyisipkan nomor telepon miliknya lewat sela-sela di bawah pintu kamar Neru, kemudian terdengar suara kresek seperti kertas, dan lelaki itu pergi.

Dan gadis bergaun hitam itu tetap tinggal di apartemen itu, mengenang segala memori yang pernah tercipta di sana.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, Neru telah menghabiskan cokelat panasnya.

Ia menatap hampa layar televisi di sana. televisi itu menayangkan sebuah acara komedi yang ber-_rating_ cukup tinggi. Namun kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa tertawa? Kenapa ia tak bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat ia bersama lelaki itu? Tawa keras yang sampai-sampai menumpahkan cemilan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka memukul pelan bahu satu sama lain.

Gadis berkaus kuning itu memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Menyalakannya namun tidak sepenuhnya fokus akan apa yang ditayangkan hanya memboroskan pemakaian listrik. Terlebih, Kaito bilang ia akan tetap mengirimi uang sampai Neru mampu membayar apartemen sendiri. Meski gadis itu tak tahu kenapa lelaki itu begitu baik dan kapan ia bisa membayar biaya apartemen sendiri.

Neru meletakkan _mug_ merahnya di atas kursi baca di sisi ruangan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

_SRET. Buk._

Neru berhenti melangkah karena menyenggol sesuatu di meja kecil dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik, menemukan sebuah amplop cokelat berisi entah apa yang pinggirannya telah sobek di lantai. Penasaran, ia mengambil amplop itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

Apa ini? Kiriman uang pertama dari Kaito-san?

Dibukanya amplop tersebut, menemukan sebuah kaset di dalamnya. Ia kemudian mengingat bahwa Akaito pernah memiliki sebuah _CD player_, yang terakhir kali lelaki itu tinggalkan di kamarnya karena lupa membawanya keluar. Dan kalau tidak salah, Neru menyimpannya di bawah tumpukan bajunya.

Ia mengais-ais tumpukan bajunya, berharap menemukan benda yang dimaksud. Dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan _CD player _berwarna biru tersebut.

Diputarnya kaset tersebut, sambil menunggu jeda awal, ia membuka surat yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

_Wasn't it you who told me?_

_that life is too short_

_so we don't have time to have doubts  
_

Neru mengenal kata-kata pembuka ini. Ini adalah kata-kata pembuka dari lagu ciptaannya. _what the..._

Dibacanya surat yang terlampir itu, sambil mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya yang terlantun. Di sana tertulis, bahwa lagu ciptaan Neru, umur 17 tahun, yang dikirim oleh Shion Akaito, diterima oleh sebuah perusahaan rekaman dan ditawari sebuah debut.

Akaito..., melakukan semua ini untuknya?

Di surat tersebut, tertera sebuah tanggal pertemuan dengan pihak studio rekaman. Dan ketika Neru melihat ponselnya, tanggal itu adalah tanggal di hari esok. Belum terlambat untuk melanjutkan semua ini. Belum.

Neru merasakan matanya memanas. Dan tak lama, air mata kembali berhamburan.

"Arigatou...," bisiknya di antara isaknya. "Arigatou gozaimasu..."

* * *

(bait terakhir _Rain Song_)

_Even if we'll say goodbye someday_

_I want to believe that we'll meet again_

_Under this rain and inside this cold air  
_

_And with hot chocolates that'll warm the two of us_

* * *

_**OWARI**_

* * *

finally, IT'S FINIIIIIIIIIIISHED!

Bikinnya aja gila, lama banget. Saya itu emang geblek. tau deadline tinggal beberapa jam kok tetep santai. Bahkan pengen ngetik besok aja. #mang dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab.

Yak, fic ini dinyatakan tamat!

Fic ini didedikasikan pada **Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**yang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy Birthday! Wish you all the best! Kurangi ooc di #ECFamily ya ;D

Terimakasih kepada:

1. **Nekuro Yamikawa**

2.** Pull**

3. **Chesire Cat**

4.** CatPhone  
**

5.** Blame me  
**

6.**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**  


7.** Everyone who read this fanfiction! **_#bows**  
**_


End file.
